The Challenge: Glee Cast
by kfizzlewizzle92
Summary: Inspired by the Real World/Road Rules Challenge series, this story follows Faberry in a reality show as they team up to beat the competition in a dirty, trashy, race to the finish. And obviously make hot lady love along the way.


04/02/2013

**And I'm back. Please Read and Review. If you don't review, I won't know you like it. If I don't know you like it, I won't write more. As always I don't own anyone or anything. **

As Quinn walked into the house, she couldn't help but to be in shock and awe at her surroundings. She had noticed while outside that the house was what many would consider contemporary. It was white, made up of sharp edges jutting out at all angles, with the front facing wall composed almost entirely of one-sided glass. As she drug her suitcase up the black marble walkway that was flanked by beautiful white stones, she'd found herself wondering if the other guests were already in the house and in fact watching her entrance.

She shortly found out her answer.

The first thing that happened upon her entrance was her taking in the array of colors. Red, Blue, Purple, and Yellow walls were scattered around the first level, which appeared to be rather open from her vantage point in the front foyer. To her immediate left was a large common area, that looked out onto the beautiful blue and gold of the beachfront. In it was a plush cream colored furniture set consisting of a sectional couch that appeared as though it could seat ten, a couch for three (in lieu of a loveseat) and a recliner with an ottoman. The coffee table in the center of the furniture was clear glass and Quinn knew that it would be demolished sometime within the next three months. It was accompanied by a set of side tables, one next to the recliner and the other between the two couches, which were set up perpendicular to each other. As her gaze continued to travel across the open area, she saw the entrance to the kitchen, no doubt where the bright yellow paint was coming from. Continuing on there was a dining area with a long picnic table, large enough to sit at least eighteen people. Immediately to her left was a spiral staircase that would lead, she knew, to a handful of rooms stocked with bunk beds. And right in front of her was the one thing she was most excited for. For now.

"Lucy Caboosey!" Yelled one of the fifteen people in front of her before they all began to assault her with greetings.

"Frankenteen." She responds eloquently, wrapping her arms around the gigantic man in front of her. These people were her family. The number of Challenges that they'd done together, and the experiences on said Challenges were enough to rival any family holidays. She turned to greet Santana, Brittany, Sam, Tina, Mike, and Puck just as openly. Noticing that there were still eight faces she didn't even recognize, Quinn quirked an eyebrow at Santana.

"Fresh Meat." Santana says shrugging. "Porcelain," She points towards a pale skinned, boy with perfectly coiffed brown hair. "Cookies and Cream," This guy is much more masculine than the one before him, in a shirt that hugs his torso well. He appears to be of mixed descent which explained Santana's nickname for the kid. "Pussy," Quinn chokes down a laugh at the look of indignation on the shorter blonde's face.

"It's Kitty."

"It's irrelevant. Anywho-"

"I'll take it from here, San." Brittany placed a hand on the Latina's shoulder and Quinn smiled as she saw her instantly relax. She could remember the Challenge that had resulted in the start of their relationship. And the end of hers and Finn's.

"Quinn, this is Ryder, Sugar, Brody, Marley, and Rachel."

Quinn studied the new faces, excited at the prospect that they would actually get to meet new people for once instead of dealing with the same old drama in a new location. She knew from prior experience that nothing would shake down until tomorrow when they saw T.J, so she figured she'd might as well go put her stuff away.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said to the fresh meat who have been understandably quiet up to this point. She knows the fear that they had to be dealing with from prior experience. And it doesn't help that Santana damn near butchered all of their names. Speaking of Santana, "Where am I sleeping?"

Santana grins and crooks her finger in a "follow me" motion. The room began to disperse with everyone going their different ways so Quinn followed San and Brittany up the stairs. When they reached the top, Quinn was hit with a sense of nostalgia as she saw the shared bathrooms and turned the corner to a room painted purple that held two sets of bunk beds. Brittany pointed to the top bunk of one and Quinn easily threw her fifty pound suitcase on top of it. _Oh yeah, _she thought to herself, _those workouts weren't for naught. This is my year. _It was then that she noticed that in fact there was a fourth bed yet only three girls currently in the room. "Who's our fourth?" She pondered out loud.

"Me."

She turned around to see the little brunette whose name she believed to be Rachel. The girls hair was chestnut brown with natural streaks of a lighter gold and flowed down to right below her breasts in cascading waves that could only be a God given gift because no amount of product or curling iron could ever produce the same effect. For having such a small stature (she couldn't be more than 5'3), her curves more than made up for the potential age confusion. This was especially evident in the small amount of cleavage that was exposed from a loose hanging tank top. The denim shorts the girl was wearing gave her legs for days and her feet were clad in an adorably small pair blue of TOMS. _A philanthropist too. I'll like this girl. _

"Ah. Rachel, right? I'm Quinn." The blonde reached out her hand.

"I know who you are." Rachel had just enough time to take in the flowing floral print dress of the blond before her which stopped about mid thigh. Her hair wasn't too long, just below her shoulders as though she was growing it out after a serious cut. The hazel eyes that bore into her own almost made her forget to take her hand back once the other girl finally released it.

"So, how'd you get stuck with us?" Quinn asked while blatantly ripping her dress over her head to put on more comfortable clothes. The cameras wouldn't arrive until tomorrow so she figured that she might as well take advantage of her last moments of freedom.

Rachel quickly averted her eyes when she saw the blondes dress fall but not quickly enough to miss the smooth line down her torso that was an indicator of the washboard abs that adorned it. "I was the only one not afraid of this room."

"Well maybe you should be." Quinn winked coyly as she pulled on her old volleyball shorts and a white v-neck.

"I'm not too concerned." Rachel responded with just as much confidence before walking out of the room leaving Quinn gaping after her.

Santana smirked seeing the tension already forming between the two girls. "And now we drink."

On the Challenge there wasn't much to do. There was no TV, no radio. Just each others company. And alcohol. Needless to say, the two mixed quite nicely.

About two hours after the first bottle began to flow, all of the cast mates were in the living room lounging around and laughing.

"Dance with me!" Kitty yelled to Rachel, obviously in a drunken stupor. The brunette readily accepted just as heavily inebriated since she took the blondes hand and began to dance with her in the middle of the common room.

"You can't dance with no music!" Finn barks to the two girls causing Quinn to roll her eyes and lay her head over the arm of the couch with her eyes closed, "Somebody sing!"

She laughed at the buffoon but more so at the myriad of awful voices that began to sing a plethora of different songs all at the same time, ranging from Bohemian Rhapsody to Hey Jude. But wait.

_Who the fuck….?_

Somewhere deep within the blur of sound, she heard the beginning lines to the song Toxic. And it was dripping sex. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" She yelled sitting up. Everyone just laughed but the Toxic voice kept going and it was then that she realized who it was.

Rachel.

Rachel who was grinding her ass into Kitty's front and slowly dropping to the grounds before rolling back up again, all the while sensually singing. Quinn felt the blood rush in between her legs as she finally caught the smaller girls eye.

"With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. Your toxic, I'm slipping under." Rachel bit her lip as she sang this with her arm thrown back around Kitty's neck.

Quinn not breaking eye contact with Rachel felt Santana sit beside her. "San, do you know if she's…"

Santana snorted and cut her off with, "By the way she's eyefucking you. And literally fucking Pussy. I'd say no."

"Good." Quinn gave a feral grin before taking another pull from her drink, "Because I want her."

Fiahbyne

Clotera Ripie

Divesting: buying and getting rid of. In the book.

Demasio says an emotion is an important part of memory


End file.
